Africa Militia
The Africa Militia are a group of two factions (the PRF and a group of Somali triggermen) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 They appear in the campaign during "Back on the Grid" and "Return to Sender" as well as the Spec Ops missions "Fatal Extraction", "Hit and Run" and "Smack Town". They are also playable in multiplayer always against the PMC. Waraabe is the announcer for the Africa Militia in multiplayer. Their exact origin is unknown, but they are either from Somalia or Sierra Leone. Judging from their dialogue, the militia has been committing genocide throughout Africa for quite some time; this can be seen in "Back On The Grid", where multiple executions are seen, such as dousing civilians in gasoline and setting them on fire. The militia worked alongside Makarov, helping him move chemical weapons into Europe. The Africa Militia can be compared to the Brazilian Militia, as seen below. *Both help Makarov in indirect ways: The Brazilian Militia's leader supplies Makarov with weapons and ammo; Africa's helped to move the chemical weapons to Europe *Both factions have 2 missions on the campaign: The Brazilian Militia is featured in "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest", while the Africans are seen during "Back on the Grid" and "Return to Sender" *Both leaders can be killed: Waarabe during "Return to Sender"; Rojas at the start of "The Hornet's Nest" Notable Members *Waraabe (K.I.A.) *Colonel Farhan (K.I.A.) *Captain Mahad (K.I.A.) Weapons Assault Rifles AK47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 FAD Menu Icon MW3.png|FAD Submachine Guns PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Light Machine Guns PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg M60E4 menu icon MW3.png|M60E4 RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD (cutscene photo in Return to Sender) Shotguns Model 1887 menu icon MW3.png|Model 1887 Striker menu icon MW3.png|Striker Sidearms G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven Sniper Rifles Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov Launchers RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|RPG-7 M2 Mortar Third Person MW3.png|M2 Mortar Multiplayer Maps BakaaraMW3.jpg|Bakaara CarbonMW3.jpg|Carbon MissionMW3.jpg|Mission Sm village.png|Village Gallery African_militia_cod.jpg|Concept art of an Africa militia hideout. Africa Militia mw3.png|A Militia guard smoking. AfricaMilitiaMW3.png|Militia arming themselves. African-Militian.png|An African militiant wielding a SPAS-12. Poorafricanvillager.png|A militant dousing an African Villager with gasoline. Africa Militia Models.png|African Militia models, including Waraabe at the far right. Africa Militia control point MW3.jpg|An Africa Militia flag. Africa_Militia_knifing_model_MW3.png|Africa Militia's knifing model. African Milita skins MW3.jpg|Note the ghillie suit on the left. Trivia *In multiplayer, they always face the PMC. *They speak West African Pidgin English. *In multiplayer, they are the only faction without ghillie suits. **There was originally going to be a ghillie suit as seen on ELiTE's Say Cheese event. *Prior to the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Africa Militia originally used the Spetsnaz logo as a placeholder. *They are the only multiplayer faction in the Modern Warfare series that doesn't wear gloves in the first person view. Videos Africa Militia's spawn theme. Africa Militia's victory theme. Africa Militia's defeat theme. de:Afrika-Miliz ru:Африканское ополчение Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions